Daisuke (Wii Sports Club)
If you're looking for the Mii from Wii Sports, go to Daisuke (Wii Sports). Daisuke '''(pronounced "DIE-skay") is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U. His Total Skill Level is 51. Wii Sports Club Daisuke is only a Baseball teammate. He does not play Boxing or Tennis. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, Daisuke is a Master Mii. Trivia * His Japanese name is the same as his English name. ''(だいすけ)''' * He is Japanese. ** This information is assumed because of his name. Not a single Wii Sports Club Mii that has not appeared in Mario Kart 8 or the Super Mario Maker 2 direct has a confirmed nationality. * In Wii Party U he appears 1st place in the minigame Super Snow Sliders. * He appears in Splatoon 2 as an Inkling. * Daisuke was featured in a Japanese promotional video for Streetpass Mii Plaza. In it, he states he is from Kumamoto, Japan, and that his favorite food is dango. * In promotional imagery for 'Mario Kart 8/8 Deluxe' he often appears in the Splatoon racing suit. * In the internal files for Miitopia, Daisuke has dummied out nickname data. In it, he has ''プルカサ (Purkasa) after his name. This is Uzbek for "spray". * In one of his Wii Party artworks, he seems to be playing either Shutterbird or Flock Shot. ** In another Wii Party artwork, he seems to be playing Sitting Pretty with Juliette, Steven, and Millie. * He has the same wrinkles and head shape as Daisuke from Wii Sports. * Daisuke is the only CPU Mii with those eyes. * In Wii Party U, he's 1 of the 4 master miis to wear black. ** The other three are John, Polly, and William. ** Daisuke is the only CPU Miis with those eyes. Gallery HEYimHeroic 3DS QR-035 Daisuke.JPG|Daisuke's official QR Code, generated by HEYimHeroic by extracting his Mii data file. HEYimHeroic 3DS FACE-035 Daisuke.JPG|Daisuke's official face image, generated by HEYimHeroic by extracting his Mii data file. HEYimHeroic 3DS FULLBODY-035 Daisuke.JPG|Daisuke's official full body image, generated by HEYimHeroic by extracting his Mii data file. Badge-6-0.png|Daisuke's badge. Tumblr nemfwlerfe1qzp9weo2 1280.jpg|Daisuke in Mario Kart 8 with Alice, Rie, Marit and Joseph. Wii party u art-2.jpg|Wii Party U artwork of Daisuke. Sitting Pretty.jpeg|Another Wii Party U artwork with Daisuke (in red). WVW69jOGsjkNb4O1Ek.jpg|Daisuke in Mario Kart 8. HNI_0064.JPG|Daisuke with Sophia in Miitopia. Daisuke and Rie in Nintendo PAX East Priority.jpg|Daisuke in PAX East with a lot of people (including Rie). 2018-08-17 (1).png|Daisuke in Baseball. IMG_20181024_200632.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(138).jpg|Daisuke with the original Daisuke in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(139).jpg|Daisuke with the original Daisuke in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(140).jpg|Daisuke with the original Daisuke in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(141).jpg|Daisuke with the original Daisuke in Wii Party U. IMG 2165.jpg|Daisuke as a swimming referee. IMG 2176.jpg IMG_2411.jpg IMG_2445.jpg|Faustine with Daisuke and Maximilian IMG 2619.jpg 1552026179050 WiiU screenshot TV 0144D.jpg IMG_2868.jpg|Rie with Barbara (as Elena) and Daisuke IMG_2872.jpg Capture d’écran 2019-03-25 à 19.55.28.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(210).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(345).jpg 20190619_234033.jpg 1569273988045544106990477795234.jpg 5- Master-0.jpg|All of the Master Miis in Wii Party U. CPU_Chart.jpg|All of the CPU Miis in Wii Sports Club. Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Master CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Miis Who Love Black Category:Mii Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Wii Party U Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Japanese Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:CPU Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Black haired Miis Category:Black Males Category:Splatoon 2 CPU Category:Baseball Teammates Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Left handed Category:Wii U Mii Category:Miis that don't appear as a rival in all sports Category:Miis with tanned skin color Category:Wii Sports Club Miis that have the same name as other Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis that have hairstyles that were on the Wii to begin with Category:Miis with the same name in Japanese Category:Miis with wrinkles Category:Miis with unique eyes